


Remember

by River_Song (Effie_Peletier)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Framework, Framework Fitz - Freeform, In the framework, Jemma Simmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/River_Song
Summary: A post I found on tumblr and I just HAD to write it!A concept: fw!Fitz pointing a gun at Jemma. His hand freezing, not being physically able to pull the trigger. fw!Fitz changing the hand holding the gun. His other hand doing the same number than the other. fw!Fitz getting sick, taking a bat and going for it. His entire body freezing when the bat is inches from her. [An entire sequence of him trying different things, getting rid of the top layers of his suit, tired, Jemma changing positions around the room, annoyed af]. Finally, both of them sitting against a wall next to each other, fw!Fitz “so I guess I’m in love with you, uh?”I've changed a few things - but hey, its still sorta it. Enjoy! <3





	Remember

“We got her…” came his father’s voice from the door. Fitz eyes flicked from the hologram he was working on. Straightening his hair, he turned, eyes fixing on the man. Nodding simply.  
“Jemma Simmons, the dead woman?” he asked, her name on his lips feeling familiar. Something telling him that this would be challenging. But nothing would stand in his way – this woman and her associates had hurt Ophelia. There was nothing going to stop him from shattering every bone in her body as pay back.  
Fitz took a breath.  
“Take me to her.” 

They moved down the main corridor of Hydra headquarters. His pace was considered. Not enough to make him look as if he were in a rush, but every cell in his body was pushing him to the holding bay. He needed to see her. Look her in the eye and kill her. Watch as the life left her. The corner of his lip twisted at the thought. Pushing the slight resignation away and reminding himself that this is what Ophelia would want. He loved her and he would kill this – Simmons – before she could gather enough people to hurt his Ophelia again. 

Standing outside the holding cell, his eyes wondering over the women’s form through the window. A slight air of familiarity. Had he done this before? Had he seen her before? Why did she spark something so unknown within him? Something that was deep and safe. Huffing the oddity away, his hands pulling at the bottom of his blazer. Fingers lacing the buttons as his eyes found his father once more.  
“Are the weapons in place?” he asked coldly, lips thinning as his hand fixed his hair once more. His father nodded.  
“Good. She’s going to rue the day she was born.” His words like ice as he lifted his hand and moved to turn the handle. Pausing before he did so.  
“No one enters until I leave.”  
His last command before stepping into the room. 

The women bolted upright at the sight of him. A small smirk clawing at the corner of his lips. He was happy to be feared. Happy to have this effect on a person. He knew his power. He knew what he could do. And so did she.  
“So. You’re Jemma Simmons.” He started, pulling at the corners of his blazer again, before slipping his hands into his pockets.  
“I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.” His eyes frosting over her. His heart thumping manically. Why was it doing that? What was it about her that made him shake? His hands moist. He swallowed.  
“You don’t look like a threat. You’re nothing…” he caught her eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, there were tears in her eyes. Her face was patchy, almost like she’d been crying. But why did he care? Why even take notice of such a thing? She was a traitor. She had hurt Ophelia. His hands came out of his pockets, his fingers turning his hands into fists as he started to rub them. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? Anticipation? Or – something else? 

“Fitz…” her first word to him sent chills down his spine. He grimaced. Clenching his jaw, he needed to shut her up. She needed to be dead. So she didn’t cause any effect on him like this again. He didn’t like not being in control. He wasn’t used to it.  
“Don’t say my name like you know me.” he almost barked, his body jerking, hands twitching before he straightened again, fixing his hair. He swallowed hard, reaching behind him and taking out his gun.  
“I was going to do this slowly,” he took a step forward “like you deserved,” another step, “like what your friend did to Ophelia…” another step. “But you’re not worth my time.” He was close to her now. Close enough to see the colour in her eyes, a ball of guilt twisting in his stomach, his one hand raising his gun, the other in a tight fist at his side. Thumb moving over the moist finger. He spluttered a jesting laugh. His hand shaking, the whole of his body tight as his eyes met hers. He moved closer. She fell to the ground in the corner. Another curt step to her, the gun now pressing against her forehead. His whole body was shaking from how tense he was. From something within him that was telling him not to hurt her. Not to pull the trigger. Because she meant something to him.  
“I could kill you – one little pull of the trigger and you’d be dead. All of my problems would be solved.” He hesitated. His finger tight over the trigger. His jaw clenched as everything he was was pulling away from it. Telling him to stop.  
“Why can’t I kill you?” he almost screamed, turning and throwing the gun across the room. His breaths were harsh, deep. His heart in his mouth as he moved away from the cowering woman. Slamming his hand down on the table.  
“Who are you?” he asked, turning on his heal. Eyes filled with fire.  
Jemma stood, she was shaking too. Why did he notice that? Why was he telling himself that he should go to her, comfort her? She had theoretically hurt the love of his life. She took a tentative step towards him.  
“Fitz. Leo… it’s me. Jemma, Jemma Simmons. We’ve been friends fo—“  
“I would never be a friends with a traitor!” he yelled, cutting her off. Spit foaming in his mouth. His hands still shaking. Anger rising in him. He didn’t like not being in control of this situation.  
“We’re more than friends.” She continued “we’re in love – “ he voice broke on love. Tears springing to her eyes. His brow furrowed, his eyes were stinging. His nose fizzing. Was – was he crying? He shook his head, moving over to the corner and unlocking the case with the weapons in. Taking out a bat he turned. His whole body shaking, his breathing hard as he moved towards her.  
“One swing, one swing and I’ll kill you.”  
“You’d never do that Fitz. You couldn’t with a gun – “  
“I can kill whoever I want to!”  
She moved toward him, her steps were small, her arm out stretched.  
“Fitz.” She shook her head, “Fitz you’d never.”  
“How do you know – how do you know what I would do? You don’t know me!”  
“But I do Fitz. I know your favourite sandwich is prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade pesto aioli. I know your birthday’s August ninetieth and you’re an Agent of SHIELD. And I know you’re in love with me – that’s why you can’t hurt me.”  
His face fell, then his arms, then the bat. Clattering to the ground. He rubbed his forehead, trying to shake away distant memories, distant dreams that he vaguely remembered. Dreams of her. Kissing her. Her hands on his chest. Comforting her.  
Shakily he moved to a chair, sitting down he watched his hands tremble. His breathing deep. 

“I’m in love with Ophelia…” he muttered, his eyes closing.  
“No. She’s an android, her name is Aida and she’s used you.”  
“No. She loves me. She would never use me.”  
“Aida, used you to build her a machine that will make her human. And then she’s going to kill us. All of us.”  
“She would never do that. Never.”  
“Radcliffe built her. Ask him.”  
“Radcliffe is dead. My father – my father killed him.”  
He hears the squeak of the other chair. His eyes move up to Jemma who is sat across from him.  
“Your father – she bought back your father… that’s why you’re like this – “  
His eye brows furrowed. Eyes opening going to her form.  
“Bought back?”  
“Well technically she just made him not be a dead beat use of a father who leaves his son at the age of ten. But bought back.”  
“You’re insane.” Fitz stood up. Composing himself. Straightening his blazer and his hair.  
“I’ve wasted enough time on you.” His fingers moving in his palms.  
“I’ll send someone in to dispose of you.” He turned on his heal.  
“Fitz.” Her voice made him stop. His eyes on the door. Not moving. Not saying anything. 

Movement behind him made him weary of her, perhaps she was picking up that bat. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around, his eyes meeting hers in an instant.  
“Fitz.” Her voice was soft. “Please. You have to remember. Remember me. Please.” Her eyes were sparking with tears again. It made his heart burst. A smile came to his face, his hand lifted and wiped away a rolling tear, as if it was habit. Like he’d done it a million times before.  
“Jemma.” He whispered. His lips parted a little, his breath fell into his stomach. Her hand came up to caress his cheek.  
“Yes, it’s me. Really me.”  
Memories ran through his mind, his eyes flickered closed as he nudged her hand.  
“Jemma Simmons. The girl I’ve been in love with since the day we met at the SHIELD science academy.”  
“Yes. Fitz. Yes.” She was crying now. He only realised it when he opened his eyes that he was crying too. 

They had been sat on the floor now for a good hour. His blazer and waistcoat on the floor. Tie undone, top button freed. His eyes tracing over the woman that was telling him all about this other world. His mind forming a plan to get them out of there. He was starting to remember. Starting to recall his life with her. Craving it. His heart aching as he watched her. So this is what it meant to be in love. To truly be in love – and even if she was lying before. He knew now. He defiantly loved her.  
Her rambles paused, a look of worry over her features suddenly.  
“You okay?”  
He nodded.  
“So. I guess I’m in love with you – “ he managed a short chuckle. Her eyes glittered.  
It would be tough getting out of the framework. But at least now – they had everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want me to write any more FitzSimmons or Philinda - because after 4x19 I AM SOOOO WANTING TO! <3 De x


End file.
